Network devices (such as routers) often include line cards that facilitate communication among computing devices within a network. In this context, the term “line card” typically refers to any type or form of Field-Replaceable Unit (FRU) with one or more ports and/or interfaces that enable a network device to forward traffic within a network and/or across multiple networks. For example, a router may include various Physical Interface Cards (PICs) and/or Flexible PIC Concentrators (FPCs) that facilitate communication among computing devices within a network and/or across multiple networks.
Traditional line cards may include various pieces and/or parts. For example, a traditional line card may include an optics module that receives and/or forwards traffic by way of fiber optic cabling. On one side, the optics module may attach to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) that provides support and/or structure within the traditional line card. On another side, the optics module may attach to and/or make physical contact with a heatsink that absorbs heat generated by the optics module. In this example, the heatsink may attach to a faceplate that serves as a point of connection for the fiber optic cabling. In addition, the faceplate may attach to side rails that slide into a router and/or physically support the line card when installed.
Unfortunately, this traditional line card may have certain drawbacks and/or imperfections. For example, the traditional line card's heatsink may be unable to absorb sufficient heat from the optics module under certain conditions due at least in part to the heatsink's limited thermal mass. This inability to absorb sufficient heat may worsen as the performance of such optics modules increases and/or the amount of heat generated by such optics modules increases. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses and systems for increasing thermal mass in line card heatsinks.